Book Six
Dimensions Book Six: Tricks is the sixth book in the Dimensions series, currently in progress. It is set in 2010, in the same year as Book Three, Book Four and Book Five. It features the Second Demon, Chiyo Suzume, as she faces the Angels and Tamers. But what will she do once her plans are rubbished by someone who knows what they're talking about? Will her new plan be sucessful, unorthodox as it is? All the while, Rika and Takato are forced to tell their parents about Rika's pregnancy, and Renamon is forced to come to terms with a similar situation of her own. How will Ryder cope with crutches? Will Rayleigh really live up to his promise to Chiyo, should she suceed? Or will DarkBiyomon manage to pull Chiyo back from the brink before all hell breaks loose? Meanwhile, or so they say, certain people are forced to deal with a situation long thought over. Will an unlikely, yet somewhat familiar, friend manage to save them, or are they well and truly dead this time? All of the chapters begin with "The Trick To" after the theme song of Book Six, 'The Trick To Life' by The Hoosiers. Plot Chapter One: The Trick To Dealing With Consequences Ryder reflects on his mistakes from the previous book, and wonders how he died and revived again twice. He discovers that his ordeal had allowed him to feel the flow of time more powerfully. Before long, Rey, Realmon and MiniDonmon drop in for a visit. Rey soon finds out that Ryder had kissed Ivy, resulting in Mari's anger at him. Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Two: The Trick To Escaping Renamon’s Wrath Alive Renamon ponders on what to do with the now discovered DigiEgg and plans to murder a certain bunny. Meanwhile, Rey decides to try and help Ryder and Mari get back together. Renamon, on the other hand, decides to take revenge. Henry however, managed to convince her that it was not entirely Terriermon's fault. The former then blackmails his partner into silence about Renamon's egg. Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Three: The Trick To Keeping Your Arguments A Secret Takato, Rika, Jeri, Kristy and their respective partners pay a visit to Ryder. Ryder manages to hide the fact that he and Mari have fallen out from the group. Henry and Terriermon enter the room and after a chat with Ryder discovers the accuracy of the TV show. Meanwhile, Renamon conceals her DigiEgg within a birdhouse. Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Four: The Trick To Convincing Someone With Words Alone Rika begins to doubt herself, and ponders about the reality of things. Takato manages to encourage and cheer her up. Mari considers, after prodding from DarkRenamon, to talk to Ryder and allow him to explain things. Terriermon complains about not being able to exploit Renamon's secret, but shuts up when Henry threatens him again. It is followed by an introduction of Chiyo into the story. Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Five: The Trick To Making Up MiniDonmon thinks about his looks, his resemblance to DemiVeemon. Rey tries to keep herself together as she and Ryder chat about how his fate is not sealed in stone. An insight into Chiyo's plans is shown, and it is revealed that she is staying in Shibuya. Meanwhile, Ryder and Mari finally talk. However, just when things were going better, a throwaway comment by Ryder causes Mari to leave in anger, not before saying that she couldn't trust him anymore. Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Six: The Trick To Intervening Mari leaves the hospital while Rey follows suit, chasing after her. Chiyo enters the shop of Jeri's father, and orders a drink from Jeri herself, and though the latter suspected something, she did not pursue. Rey catches up to Mari and after a failed attempt to convince her to return, Rey returns to the hospital. Meanwhile, Jeri discovers her customer's true identity, and that her parents were killed in a gas explosion. However, Jeri still does not suspect Chiyo yet. Renamon's current actions begins to attract the attention of Guilmon. Seiko notices it too, and Renamon and her talk. In the meantime, Takato and Rika discuss on how to break the news to their parents and friends. Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Seven: The Trick To Putting Aside Other Emotions for Someone Both Rey and Ryder reflect on what has gone on in their lives thus far. Rey begins to miss her mother (the 30+ one) and when asked by Fumiko whether she wanted to talk, Rey leaves via time travel. Chiyo uses her powers to seduce the receptionist into giving her a room. Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Eight: The Trick To Doing Something Goggleheaded Chiyo enjoys her new room earned with the use of her powers. Takato and Guilmon go to school, while Rika and Renamon dwell on Rika's pregnancy and Rey. Harmony reminds Rika that her previous incarnations had become pregnant before. Ryder begins to tell MiniDonmon of his depressing dream before a voice tells him the meaning of the dream. Finally, Ryder gets out of bed and decides to go after Mari. Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Nine: The Trick To Helping Kazu is stuck in class alone as Mrs Asagi gives him an algebra question in which he has no help in. The timely arrival of Takato, Rika, Jeri, Henry and Terriermon's wit saves him from detention. Rey returns from a time trip to find Ryder out of bed and missing. Ryder on the other hand, makes his way painfully to the residence of both him and Mari. Rey catches up to him and offers him a lift (more like forcing a lift on him) to prevent him from gaining further injuries. Chiyo tries to find something to do and accidentally uses her powers on DarkBiyomon. Mari drowns herself in self pity, and does not realise when Ryder and Rey enter, not until Rey opens the door with her powers. Ryder and Mari soon settle down and discuss. In the end, they share a kiss and rekindle their relationship. Ryder begins to Mari about his past life as a Tamer in his own world. Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Ten: The Trick To Spying Takato and Rika spend some time alone together. Chaos and Harmony discuss (without energy balls flying around) the possibility of Rey having a voice in her head just like her parents. Rika doubts herself once again, only to be comforted by Takato. Ryder explains to Mari and Rey how Donmon came about and about the Digimon World Online, including things about the Tamers back in his world. Takato has to return to the bakery to help out, Rika returns home without being able to talk with Takato, Henry goes to practice Martial Arts while Kazu and Kenta go off for another card game. Jeri wonders about Chiyo, whom she saw in the news and in her father's shop, not knowing Chiyo was lurking in the bushes. Ryder returns to the hospital to be criticised for his actions. Dr Imai notes how the Tamers act mature and immature within spaces of seconds, and wonders if it is their downfall. Renamon finally reveals her Digi-Egg to Rika. Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Eleven: The Trick To Keeping A Secret Rika thinks about the promises that her friends have made, and about how these promises seemed empty. She begins to think that in spite of everything, that she was alone. She continues to think about things she had never thought of before, and Takato soon arrives. They discuss about the pregnancy again, and about the meeting with the both their parents. Chiyo continues to spy on the Tamers and Angels. The scene shifts back to Ryder, Mari and Rey, as they ponder if Ryder's revival had any side effects. Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Twelve: The Trick to Being Interviewed Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Thirteen: The Trick to Dealing With A Bioemergence Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Fourteen: The Trick to Confrontation Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Fifteen: The Trick to Intimidation Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Sixteen: The Trick to Voices Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Seventeen: The Trick to Egotism Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Eighteen: The Trick to Friday Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Nineteen: The Trick to Taming Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Twenty: The Trick to Miracles Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Twenty-One: The Trick to Fire Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Twenty-Two: The Trick to Blazing Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Twenty-Three: The Trick to Chaos Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Twenty-Four: The Trick to Sights Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Twenty-Five: The Trick to Pyjamas Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Twenty-Six: The Trick to Telling All The Nonakas Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Trick to Bitterness Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Trick to Trench Coats Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Trick to Reunion Part One Link to Chapter: Here Part Two Link to Chapter: Here Part Three Link to Chapter: Here Part Four Link to Chapter: Here Part Five Link to Chapter: Here Part Six Link to Chapter: Here Part Seven Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Thirty: The Trick to Preparation Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Thirty-One: The Trick to Okinawa Link to Chapter: Here Chapter Thirty-Two: The Trick to Pranks Link to Chapter: Link Chapter Thirty-Three: The Trick to Heartbreak Link to Chapter: Link Chapter Thirty-Four: The Trick to Even More Messages Link to Chapter: Link Chapter Thirty-Five: The Trick to Home Link to Chapter: Link Chapter Thirty-Six: The Trick to Encounters Link to Chapter: Link Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Trick to Birthdays Link to Chapter: Link Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Trick to the Question Link to Chapter: Link Chapter Thirty-Nine: The Trick to Accidents Link to Chapter: Link Chapter Forty: The Trick to War Link to Chapter: Link Chapter Forty-One: The Trick to Clothing Link to Chapter: Link Chapter Forty-Two: The Trick to (Girl)friendly Fire Link to Chapter: Link Chapter Forty-Three: The Trick to Falling Link to Chapter: Link Chapter Forty-Four: The Trick to Emails Link to Chapter: Link Chapter Forty-Five: The Trick to Pursuits Link to Chapter: Link Chapter Forty-Six: The Trick to Harmony Link to Chapter: Link Chapter Forty-Seven: The Trick to Seduction Link to Chapter: Link Chapter Forty-Eight: The Trick to Sympathy Link to Chapter: Link Chapter Forty-Nine: The Trick to Betrayal Link to Chapter: Link Chapter Fifty: The Trick to Him Link to Chapter: Link Chapter Fifty-One: The Trick to Revelations Link to Chapter: Link Chapter Fifty-Two: The Trick to Death Link to Chapter: Link Chapter Fifty-Three: The Trick to Revenge Link to Chapter: Link Chapter Fifty-Four: The Trick to Conclusion Link to Chapter: Link Chapter Fifty-Five: The Trick to Aftermath Link to Chapter: Link Chapter Fifty-Six: The Trick to Goodbye Link to Chapter: Link Chapter Fifty-Seven: The Trick to Reflection Link to Chapter: Link Chapter Fifty-Eight: The Trick to Investigation Link to Chapter: Link Chapter Fifty-Nine: The Trick to Purpose Link to Chapter: Link Chapter Sixty: The Trick to Necklaces Link to Chapter: Link Chapter Sixty-One: The Trick to History Link to Chapter: Link Chapter Sixty-Two: The Trick to Connections Link to Chapter: Link Chapter Sixty-Three: The Trick to Funerals Link to Chapter: Link Chapter Sixty-Four: The Trick to Endings Part 1 Link to Chapter: Link Part 2 Link to Chapter: Link Part 3 Link to Chapter: Link Part 4 Link to Chapter: Link Part 5 Link to Chapter: Link Part 6 Link to Chapter: Link Epilogue - The Trick to Birth Part 1 Link to the Chapter: Link Part 2 Link to the Chapter: Link Part 3 Link to the Chapter: Link Part 4 Link to the Chapter: Link Characters (in order of appearance) Continuity Trivia Story Order Preceeded by: Dimensions Book Five: Demons Succeeded by: Dimensions Book Seven: Escapes